toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Werecog
The Werecog is a story wrote by Jellyroll Zillerwig and Man for the job. It started when Jelly was eating a sandwich. In the bread was a tiny microchip, that went into Jellys mouth. Jelly hadn't noticed; the bread was fine. but then something was happening... Suddenly Jelly was wearing a suit - but not a normal suit. He started growing, and he grew, and he grew, until he was the size of a Big Cheese. But you could still see his face, and his hands. Suddenly he stopped doing everything. No word. No breathing. No moving. Nothing. But at that moment Bonkers walked through the door. "Jell--" is all he could say before a big "Oh.". The Jellycog raised it's hand, took Bonkers off the ground, and now Bonkers was going to be crushed. "Jelly? Stop!" shouted Bonkers. "UGGHH... CRUSH.........." mumbled Jelly. "Ah-ha! I've got it!" said Bonkers. "I have seen this before. Where did you get that sandwich that you ate Jelly?" "HOW DID YOU KNOW I ATE A SANDWICH?" said the Jellycog. "Because theirs crumbs on the floor." Bonkers pointed to the crumbs. "I GOT IT FROM A GENTLEMAN NAMED BUGSAN." "Bugsan?...... Uh-oh this means trouble................" "Bugsan? TROUBLE?" The Jellycog replied. It was about to squeeze Bonkers so tight that he would explode. But then it loosened. Sunlight was beaming through the windows. He slowly fell, and fell, growing shorter, and shorter, until he was wearing his normal clothes, and he was his normal size. He fell fast asleep. " I better find out what Bugsan is doing to people," Bonkers said, and ran off, leaving the sleeping Jelly behind. Bonkers remembered what Bugsan did to Prof Whitebeard. And when the cybermen and daleks invaded, he wondered what scheme he was planning this time. Lots of questions were going through Bonkers's mind, like how Bugsan survived and why did he give Jelly the sandwich. Bonkers started of by going to an anbandoned shop in Donalds Dreamland. Bonkers knocked on the door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Hello? Anyone there?" called Bonkers. Bonkers thought there was nobody there, so he went in. It was a dark old room, nothing like he has ever seen before. Sneeky Spiders crawled up and down the walls and cobwebs took shape in the corner. "Hey, what's this?" wondered a puzzled Bonkers. He took a moment to puzzle the strange markings on the wall. Suddenly, something touched Bonkers back, "Ahhh!" jumped Bonkers. "Ahh Bonkers.... we meet again!" said Bugsan. "Bugsan?! What are you doing here?" Bonkers wondered. Bugsan took a step back and said " I have been hired to terminate you.". Bonkers was puzzled. "What has that go to do with Jelly?!" Bonkers demanded. " Oh, it's just I don't want your little ''rat ''trying to defeat me. So I poisoned him." "With the sandwich?" "Yes." " But Jelly is a mouse!" Bonkers said. "No he is a rat." Bugsan replied. "Mouse.""Rat.""Mouse.""Rat.""Mouse.""Oh fine, he's a mouse," Bugsan Gave up, " But your still going to be terminate. And I know just how to do it... " Bugsan clicked his fingers and loud, heavy footsteps were heard. Glass went flying from the window and the door came flying down, to find the Jellycog. " Uh.... oh..." Is all Bonkers could spit out. Suddenly a flash of light came and Bonkers was unconscious. He woke up, in a hotel room. He was on a bed, and Jelly was at the other side of the room, watching tv. " Oh hi, Bonkers." Jelly said. "Uh... Hi, what happened?" Bonkers asked. " I woke up, on the floor, in and old shop, where you and Bugsan were lying on the floor. I picked you up and took you to this hotel, where we are now." Bonkers head was buzzing with questions. " What did you do with Bugsan," Bonkers demanded. Jelly simply replied, " I left him on the floor, dazed." " Uh oh," Bonkers said, " Do you know what this means? He's out there looking for us! Anyway, what time is it?" " Bonkers look at his watch. 11:55. 5 minutes later and he would be a Werecog. " I have to go," Bonkers said. "Hey, wait for me!" Jelly said. " Stay here," Bonkers ordered. I won't be long." He then ran out the door. Sparks were flying from Bugsan. He was a damaged cog, but he was going to put up a fight. He was walking the streets of Doanld's Dreamland. All the Cogs watched him, thinking " Who is he?". One of the Cogs murmured, but Bugsan heard. " I AM ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT COGS IN TOONTOWN ON A MISSION. SO SHUT UP OR YOU SHALL BE TERMINATED!" Bugsan had no time for jokes. He was on his way to destroy Bonkers. He carried his briefcase with him, his most dangerous intrusment. The demoblizer. Bonkers just walked out the door when there was a loud thud. Bonkers looked at his watch. 12:04. It was time. He was changing. Bonkers was about to set off but then - " Ah, we meet again, " The voice came from Bugsan. He was gripping his breifcase. The demobilizer mstve been important. " Hey, want some of thsi?" Bonkers shouted and threw a wedding cake. Busgan dodged it easily. " Simples," He said. Bugsan reached for his pocket, and took out some red tape. He threw it at Bonkers, and then Bonkers was tied up. " Now, how about I strangle you?" said Bugsan. He reached for Bonkers - but something grabbed Bonkers out of the way. It was the Jellybot. " J-Jelly? " Bonkers said. " No! Put him down you imbocil! " demanded Bugsan. He gripped Bonkers tight, until the red tape had come off. He then dropped Bonkers as ordered. " I have mor ered tape, " Bugsan said. At that moment, while Bugsan was reaching for his pocket, Bonkers reached for his pocket and took out a wedding cake. SPLAT! " Ow...."is what Bugsan said. Bonkers then took out a blue box, he pressed the red button on top, and a Train Track ran over Bugsan. "AH....." he said. " Malfunctioning.... " " How did you survive the glue? " Bonkers demanded. " It dried up. When it dried up i was fine. " But you couldn't of got past the door? " " Yes, of course I couldn't. But I could've gone through the window... Anyway, it doesn't atter anymore, you have defeated me... I will restore your rat-- " "Mouse," Bonkers said. " I will restore your mouse to his original size. Slowly, Jelly went back down, to his normal size. " Goodbye," Croaked Bugsan, then he exploded.It was the last of Bugsan, or was it? The End Category:Fanfictions Category:Super Toon Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job Category:Fanfictions by JellyrollZillerwig